Vic and Walt - A Moment in Time
by TheGodmother2
Summary: Season 3 -Vic Moretti and Walt Longmire -what's going on with these two?
1. Chapter 1

**_Wow-what a season opener-my immediate thoughts of what I thought was going on in that bathroom_**

I follow him into the makeshift bathroom and slam the half-glass door behind me. I take my stance, barricading myself between the door and Walt. I am in the moment. Mad, curious and wondering just what in hell is going on? Walt rips off his badge and slams it on the sink. As he peels off his coat and bloody shirt, I found myself staring at his half nude body. His seems comfortable at my stares while he washes his rough blood stained hands until the water runs pure. I am mesmerized by the scar on his back. Is Walt a bad boy after all? That scar tells a tale. I catch myself caught in the trance of his strong gangly body. When he stretches his shirt onto his frame, turns, and faces me I have no impulse to move. I am dead to rights. Eye level to his serious hairy man chest and I think of grabbing a handful. Walt doesn't move and doesn't say a word to me. This moment in time is just for us. No words are necessary. As I step aside and open the door I think to myself, "I hope Lizzie was right. I want him to save it all for me."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Walt's perspective**_

I hold things together. That's what I do. I can't stop movin'. If I stop it will fall apart. Everything will fall apart. Branch is all my fault. Henry is all my fault. My world is collapsing at my feet. I have to get back to the hospital but I don't want to explain. As Ruby begins peppering me with questions that I know I must answer, Vic intercedes and politely deflects the barrage of questions headed my way. She is smooth and she doesn't take any of my shit. Not one little bit . I like it when she is firm with me. I like it because she is smart, she can think, she is real. I tell her about Martha with the ease of talking about the weather.

Vic disarms me. My defenses evade and hide for future use. I don't force it, question it, or worry because I want to tell her what I have held inside so long. I have to keep moving. Move, Walt, move. I speed past Vic so I can change my shirt and not be hammered with more questions about Branch. Vic follows me into the bathroom and slams the door behind her. My mind flashes and I think how Martha used to come in the bathroom with me while I shaved and she would lean against the counter drinking a cup of tea. She would remind me that the sexiest thing in the world was watching her man shave. As I lean over the sink, consumed with getting to the next place, not stopping until everything is ok, I think how good it feels to have her here with me.

I want her here with me. My mind is going 100 miles per hour and I think how I never felt like this with Lizzie. We were wrong and I knew we were but with Vic I don't want her to leave. I pull my clean Sheriff's shirt on and turn to face Vic as I snap up. I want to tell her that I need her. I want to grab her and hold on tight and never let go. I don't want to go through this alone. I imagine what her lips would feel like on mine. I imagine loving her.


	3. Vic - 06 09 2014

**Vic's perspective -****_Of Children and Travelers_**** -the weekly installment of what is going on with Vic and Walt**

I have to bear this load with him. Walt is going 100 miles an hour with no intention of stopping until Henry is cleared and Denver is behind him. The thought of him keeping in all that pain and soldiering through just made me want him more. He is strong, resilient and wicked smart. I shouldn't want to be with him, besides the obvious, he's not a party boy. That's my type. Maybe I am confusing admiration for love. I just know that I need to be with him and I crave his approval.

I know I look cute in my white tank and skin tight jeans. Convincing Walt to stay overnight was surprisingly easy. He is a million miles away thinking about Paulina. As I slide up to the bar stool next to him I decide not to be nervous or anxious but just myself. I should be thinking about Sean but he is the furthest from my mind. I love being with this man. He is everything I have always wanted down to his sense of honor. I know, while I'm married, I don't stand a chance and even then I wonder if he would want to be with me because we work together. Walt keeps it all so close to the vest. I start chattering as nervous girls do and I casually sip his beer and just keep rattling. His stare penetrates my thoughts.

I pause.

"That's my beer" emphasis on my.

Oh shit, a moment of weakness. I let my guard down and am getting too comfortable with him. Walt just put me in my place. Wow.

Can the floor just open up so I can fall in.

We make it through dinner without much conversation. It was more of a liquid dinner, really. Back at the motel I do my best fun and flirty girl routine and for a moment I think he doesn't like me. He doesn't want me. He needs a damsel in distress and I am never that. Oh Walt. I open his door and then mine. Once inside, I contemplate knocking on the pass through door but 2 rejections tonight means I can't take a third. I feel foolish already but I am not taking the option of making a fool out of myself. Hell no, sister you didn't sign up for that.


	4. Walt - 06 09 201

_**Walt's perspective - Of Children and Travelers**_

A 17 hour drive with anyone else except maybe Cady would have met with my distinct resistance. I was a bit surprised about the ease in which I agreed with Vic that we should head out to Arizona. The prospect of getting on the road and just driving was welcome. I need to clear my head a bit and Vic riding shotgun was a comfort. I feel the weight of my burdens. The weight of my decisions and choices. I can't slow down. I have to keep moving so the road calls me. Keep moving, Walt. Keep going. I want to go see Henry. I know I need to see him. He is my responsibility. My brother.

As we approach the reform school I see Henry silently beckoning me. He is a vision. This I know and I also know he needs me. This is all my fault. He is in jail because I could not avenge Martha's death. My weakness is being borne by my best friend.

Did she just drink my beer?

I hear Vic talking about all the things she never talks about with anyone but me as we sit in a nameless Arizona bar.

No, did she just drink my beer?

I hear her say something about bad girls and love but did she just drink my beer?

"Vic, that's my beer." It was all the what the fuck I could muster.

When she knocked on the pass through door my heart stopped. The moment I fantasized about, the moment I feared, the moment I was too scared to propel myself was here. I smoothed my hair, like I always do when I am nervous or thinking, and opened the door. I was both surprised and relieved that Vic was in her uniform ready to go work.

As Sophia and I drive I think of how much love I have in my heart to give and how I'm a pretty good Dad. Then my mind goes a bit sideways as I wonder if Vic would ever want a baby? My baby? Walt, slow down boy you are moving too fast.


	5. Independence Day

**_A little play on Independence Day with Walt and the crew. Enjoy. _**

Small town barbeques are an excuse to confirm or deny the rumors of the ensuing year. Who really cheated on their taxes, who is cheating on who and who really makes the best apple pie in town? This is my third barbeque in Durant and while I will never admit it to anyone in the entire world, especially Walt, I am looking forward to going. When he all but ordered me to attend, I balked and bitched, as expected but the eclectic people of Wyoming are growing on me right along with its independent free-thinking Sheriff.

When I roll up in my freshly washed pick-up, the Ferg flags me down, wearing his customary smile on his chubby mug.

"Hey Vic. Glad you made it. We're sitting over here."

I follow the Ferg over to the picnic table where I find Branch and Cady in their own private conversation. I wish these two with just get on with the business of getting on. They really belong together and since Walt has come to his senses and slacked off Cady I think they stand a chance. This year has been a hard one for all of us but especially these two. As much as Branch tries to hide it he still feels the effects of the gunshot wound. His step is a little slower and he takes unnecessary chances almost as if he is taunting death.

I sit at the picnic table and say my polite hellos. I don't want to ask where Walt is because, well, that would be too obvious. "Do you want me to get you a plate, Vic?"

"Nah, Ferg, just point me in the right direction."

Ferg crooks his right arm and I place mine around him. "Let's go, my lady."

We both laugh at each other, like two silly kids, and head to the huge display of barbeque and sides. I take my time laughing with the ladies that prepared the lovely display of food. Ferg stands by my side scoping out the band that is warming up. "Hey Ferg you gonna get your groove on or what?" He laughs at me with the self-confidence of a man that knows how to move his body on the dance floor.

"Sure, if you save a spot on your dance card for me."

"You're on Ferg."

A deep voice from behind, says, "May I ask for a spot on that card?" I spin around on my heels and turn right into the arms of a hard-body cowboy from the Double J Ranch.

"Travis and you are?"

"Vic"

"Vic? Is that short for something?"

"Victoria"

"Nice to meet you Victoria. I've never danced with a cop before. Will you do me the honors?"

"Well, cowboy I would like to eat first." His rippled muscles were bulging out of his dark blue western shirt so typical of Wyoming and I couldn't help but notice his bedroom eyes. Travis escorted me back to the picnic table while Ferg went over to his friends in the band. Ever since Sean and I divorced, I have been part of the talk of the town, and in a way this picnic is my coming out party as an available woman. I shake my head and think that if they only knew why I stayed in this town.

Travis sits down next to me at the table and Cady glances over and gives me an approving nod. I laugh and do my best job not to make a fool of myself while eating. It's not easy being cute with a mouth full of barbeque sauce. I begin to think that Walt has flaked on me but as I glance up I see him standing near the food table and of all the people in the world he is talking to Lizzie. I never considered myself a jealous woman but my heart fell to my knees when I saw them. Lizzie looked as pretty as ever and she was exceptionally tan with her white tank linen dress. As Walt and I have grown closer over the past year he has revealed more about his heart to me and he told me about his sacrifice in the desert when Cady was sick. The earning of eagle feathers, a right by birth, that was not his but he appealed to the forces of nature to heal his daughter. When he told me the story he also told me how he had stayed with Lizzie the night before and while he had avoiding sleeping with her he finally acquiesced and that he had wanted to but half way through he knew it was wrong. He knew his heart did not belong to her and that Lizzie would never settle for that nor should she but the next morning when he found out Cady had been nearly killed it reaffirmed his belief that his selfishness was in part to blame for her being hurt.

I'm still jealous but I decide to devote my attention to Travis and put my energy into taking in this hunk of burnin' love in front of me after all it's not like Walt and I are an item more like we are best friends. When Sean left for Australia with the divorce papers burning a hole in his pocket Walt was there to help me pick up the pieces of my life. At one point, in Arizona, I thought he may be interested but he has been friend I could ever ask for much to my dismay at times.

Travis leans in and asks me to dance. The band is pretty good and I figure I might as well shake a tail feather than be green with envy over Lizzie. Travis takes my hand and we make our way to the make shift dance floor. We are headed straight past Lizzie and Walt and I shift my eyes to avoid them. Travis must have sensed my apprehension because he turned back to look at me, flashing those pretty baby blues and smiled, at me. He takes me into his arms as we hit the wood parquet. I put on my best pretty girl smile

"Travis."

"Travis. Do you mind?"

Travis stops and I look over his shoulder to see Walt standing behind him on the dance floor. Is Walt seriously doing this?

"Cutting in"

Travis looks at Walt and sizes him up. Travis has about 50 pounds of muscle on Walt but I know who would win this fight. I look at Walt in spell binding disbelief.

Travis steps aside, tips his hat to me, and walks off the dance floor.

Walt steps into me and takes me in his arms. He leans closer and whispers in my ear, "Today we celebrate freedom and you are free to choose Vic but I hope you choose me." I look up into his chameleon blue eyes and my voice is a bit choked as I whisper, "I do choose you, cowboy."

Walt smiles, the smile I love, part innocent and part omniscient. He kisses me gently but deeply in the middle of the dance floor for all to see. I know the kiss is to prove to me he is serious and to prove to Lizzie that she was right, he was saving it all for me all along. The ladies will be talking about this until the next 4th of July but I don't care as I grab my cowboy and head home for our own fireworks tonight.


	6. Independence Night

_**So, I was thinking that this should follow Independence Day...just some Longvic...shipping. Also, a shout out to all of those you review the ramblings in my head. I really love receiving them. Also, a quick hello to TayTa1895 for her encouragement. Check out her stories!**_

I take Vic's hand in mine and I realize we are in uniform so I quickly disengage. She keeps stride never questioning my actions. This is nice. She gets it. She's a cop, too. I walk her to her pick-up and sorta joke about how clean it is.

"Let me help you Walt, your place or mine?"

My face flushes just a bit and I close the distance between us, "If this is going to work you have to understand that I wear the pants." I look into her deep chocolate eyes and convey all the hope I have for us. I know Vic is a modern woman and I know that I am ferociously attracted to her strength and resolve but in the end I am an old-fashioned Wyoming cowboy and there is only one cloth I can but cut from. Vic returns my stare and smiles. "Ok, I definitely can live with that but are you sure you want to tangle with me Walt? I can be a bit of a handful."

"Yup."

I hop in the Bullet knowing instinctively that Vic will follow my lead. I drive back to the station and park out front with Vic rolling to a stop in the space next to me. She looks out of the driver's window and looks a bit confused. I get out of the Bullet and motion for her to wind down the window.

"Ok, big britches, I'm a bit confused. I thought…"

I put my hand up and smile at her admiring the remaining sunlight bouncing off of her golden locks. I lean in the window just a bit. "I have to finish up some paperwork and it's the end of your shift. May I come by at 7:00 and pick you up, proper?"

Vic looked at me with a look I have never seen from her. She looked startled. "Walt, seriously?"

"Yup."

"Ok, so um is this going to be one of those old school proper courtships?"

"Yup."

She smiled at me, or laughed at me, depending on how I chose to interpret her joviality. She looked down, brushed her forehead with her long fingers, obviously contemplating me and this new situation. She shakes her head, "You're going to take some getting used to."

"Is that a yes for tonight" hoping there wasn't any sense of begging in my question.

"Yeah, I will see you at 7:00"

I smile at her, a broad wide smile, the one's I hardly ever give the world the pleasure of seeing. Vic starts her pick-up and backs out of the parking space leaving me standing there and I gently blow air out of my lungs and with it a bit on anxiety and fear.

I have been on this journey only once in my life and while I want to take a second stab at it I am absolutely petrified. Give me killers and predators any day but that little feisty Italian is a force to be reckoned with. I turn to go into the office and carefully go over the confines of my face. Ruby will figure it out in no time flat so I put on my war face and breach the doorway of my office. I close the door, grab the phone book, and call for reservations at Napolitano's Italian Restaurant in Sheridan. Luckily, they are open and have an 8:00 opening. I hang up the phone and drum my fingers on my desk. Ok, what's next. I gotta get some cash, get a haircut, get home and take a shower, get ready and pick up Vic. My stomach is doing somersaults and I want to throw up. I breathe deeply and blow out more nervousness.

I walk out of my office, "Ruby, I'm calling it a night. Branch has the helm. See you in the morning."

"Good night, Walter. Oh and sleep tight."

I stop dead in my tracks and look over at the wise woman.

"Walt, I already got two phone calls about you and Vic's shenanigans in the square. Some barbeque I missed. That will teach me to be late again. You be careful, son and get a haircut."

"Yes, ma'am."

I stop at the front door and pause reflecting back on my public display at the square.

"Ah hell." I walk out and straight over to Jack's barbershop. Jack greets me with a pleasant surprise.

"Sheriff, what can I do you for?"

"The works. Cut and a shave."

Jack went to work and took 10 years off of my mug in the process. I took out my wallet and Jack put up his hand. "No, Sheriff. Compliments of the house. It's nice to have you back." Jack nodded his head and I instantly understood.

"Thank you, Jack. It's nice to be back." Shaking off death and pain is a lonesome task but one you can rarely accomplish alone.

I walked over to the ATM, got some cash, jumped in the Bullet and headed home. After showering, I figured I could put on something nice. Well, I had a choice of jeans or jeans so I picked the least worn, my best shirt and my dress boots. I am a disaster but this is going to have to do. I stood at the piano and thought of my Martha. "I hope you approve, darlin."

My pick-up fires up and I head for Vic's. I stop at the flower shop. Carrie, is nice, and I'm glad it's not Bob helping me but instantly feel both sad and satisfaction at his present circumstances. His boy is in college now. Decided to do something with his life. Something good. I quickly decide not to get one of those ore-arranged bunches and instead go for a little lilac and baby breath. Simple and nice.

As I pull up to Vic's my stomach is about to start World War III and I have a sudden wave of doubt. "What in the hell are you doing?" I answer back out loud and say, "I'm going about the business of living."

Before I can knock on Vic's door she opens it, and it register's with me that she is just as anxious as I am, and I find relief in that. She is wearing a yellow flower print sundress with turquoise studded sandals. Her hair is down and the yellow glistens off of her tanned skin. She takes my breath away.

"You look beautiful" it's out before I have a chance to take it back.

"Thank you." She smiles at me and she looks so young. Almost innocent.

"You..look…you look handsome, Walt. You clean up nice, cowboy."

I hand her the flowers and her face flushed as she did what all women do, buried her head to smell them, as she turned to put them in a vase. I waited for her and took her key to lock the door handing it back to her when I opened the door to my truck. I placed my hand on her elbow as she gracefully negotiated the step into the truck and her soft scent permeated the space between us. She smelled so good. This is going to be a long night because my mind is going places my body may not be ready to go.

We head up the 25, "I planned dinner at a pretty nice Italian restaurant in Sheridan."

"Great"

"I know you miss authentic Italian food and I didn't think it was a good idea to drive to Philadelphia."

Vic laughed out loud much to my relief.

The cab fell to silence. I knew I should probably try to say something but I didn't.

"Walt, can you pull over?"

I did without questioning her motivation. When I came to a halt I looked over at her. She opened her door and I got out of the truck, making sure not to get side swiped on the side of the highway, I got over to her side of the cab as she hswings her legs out of the cab where she was still seated.

"Come here."

I stood between Vic and the open door. She looked up, put her arms around my neck, "Listen, I don't want you being any weirder than you already are and I sorta want to get this out of the way so I can enjoy my dinner and not be thinking about it." With that I leaned down, closed my eyes, and kissed Vic's soft lips. My tongue searching for solace and meeting it in return. Her touch, her kiss and warm embrace allowing me to find my way back. Her soft skin felt promising under the roughness of my gnarled hands. As I kiss her, I know with every fiber of my being, that she has opened the door to the place I was holding for her in my heart. I'm just glad she had the key.


	7. Date Night

_****This story has grown a bit and somewhere in the middle it took a left turn. Let me know what you think. I know I'm not the only Longvic shipper out there..lol...thanks for reading and reviewing.****_

I release from Vic's kiss and gently brush her hair back from her face. Kissing her is nice, nicer than I have imagined, and I know I am going to lose my heart to her regardless of how much I resist.

Her hands come down from my neck and rest on my arms. I pull back from my hold on her and gently put her palms in mine.

"You ready to get back on the road?"

"No, not really." She pauses, leans forward, and whispers in my ear, "Let's do it right here, Walt."

"You are wild, girl."

"Yeah, but you know that. Come on."

I look at this wild mustang I have corralled in my truck and for just a moment I think about it, I mean I seriously consider it, then I think about the headlines. "Local Sheriff caught with pants down, literally."

"Vic, let's get outta here."

I pull from her embrace and circle back around the truck. I pause for traffic and to calm my nerves. The bulge in my pants let's me know I close I was to doing something really stupid and just how much Vic can influence me whether I want her too or not. As I get back behind the wheel, I look over at Vic who actually, looks disappointed, and that makes me feel just a little better about everything. I know I want her. There's not doubt. As to why I want her I'm still figuring that part out. Her disappointment makes me think she wants me and if there is one thing that is true is that I needed to be wanted and needed.

I reach over and take Vic's hand, she smiles at me.

"Hey, I'm sorry for back there."

"Don't worry about it. No big deal."

She is unusually quiet and I know there is more to this but everything is so new I don't know what to say. We ride in silence and I change lanes as an excuse to take my hand back. This isn't going to well as we get into the Sheridan city limits. I pull into the parking lot and look over at Vic and give her a quick smile. She smiles back but doesn't offer any other encouragement.

I get out and Vic meets me at the back of the truck.

"I was coming over to open the door. Sorry, I'm a little slow. I have to get used to this, again."

"Get the fuck outta here, Walt. I can open my door. Gheez."

I rub the back of my hand against her silky smooth arm. I stand there a little mesmerized and slip my other hand into my pocket as I think this is such a bad idea.

"Are you gonna get all weird on me?"

"Let's go eat." I decide to ignore her question because I have to think about all of this. There's too much going on here and as much as I want this I don't know if I want this.

Our table was ready and the hostess seated us right away in a nice table by the window. I reached to pull out Vic's chair but she was damn near half way in the chair before I could put my hand on the back. Am I that old? Am I that slow? Am I being unreasonable? Can I live like this? Do I want to try?

All of these questions are running through my brain as the server announces the house specialties all in Italian. His words just run together and I just look up in bewilderment. He hands me the wine list, reading the fret on my face, and recommends a mid-priced bottle to which I readily agree. Good waiter. I need a drink.

"Did you ever come here with Martha?"

"Excuse me?"

"Did you ever come here with Martha? Is that how you knew about this place?"

"Ah, no actually. I've never been here before. I read a review a couple of months ago by Todd Eaglestone, you know Wyoming's version of the Galloping Gourmet, and he recommended this place."

"You read restaurant reviews?"

"Yup"

She smiles. "Ok"

I need to say something. It's decidedly quiet at the table. So quiet that even I notice.

"You look lovely in the candlelight"

Vic's eyes meet mine and she sweetly says, "Thank you."

"Have you decided on what you would like?"

"I was thinking the carbonara. What about you?"

"Maybe the eggplant."

Our server, Brent, brings us bread, olive oil and vinegar and thank goodness the bottle of wine.

He asks if we are ready to order and I reply in the affirmative.

"Yes, I think we are. The lady will have the carbonara and I will have the eggplant."

"Thank you, sir." Brent strides away and I look over to Vic's consternation.

"Walt, listen, I don't think I can deal with the 1920's Victorian bullshit you call chivalry. You don't need to order for me."

I fold my arms and lean forward questioning myself and thinking, "What in the world have I gotten myself into?"

"Vic, we aren't at work, we aren't at the station. You call it chivalry and I call it being a gentleman. I call it being a man, damn it. I only know one way to treat you and that's like the lady I know you to be." I am a bit stern and I am almost sure I just finished us before we got started.

Vic looked at me and for the first time in a long time, I couldn't tell what she was thinking. Then, without warning, I felt her foot between my legs.

"That shit was hot, Walt. I think I'm going to really like being with you."

I grab her foot with both hands because I will explode if I don't.

"Now that we have that settled." I laugh and she laughs with me. Courting Victoria Moretti will be the challenge of a lifetime. I hope I am up for it.


	8. Now What

We ease into dinner and Tony Eaglestone was on the money with his review. We polish off the bottle of wine and the edges come off our conversation as we linger just a bit. I settle the bill making sure to take care of Brent because he rescued me with the wine. We both passed on dessert too full to consider it and with the swirl of wine going straight to my head I asked Vic if she would like to take an after dinner walk.

"How romantic Walter Longmire. Yes, I would love to take a walk."

I get up and Vic waits for me to pull back her chair. I smile as I place my hand in the small of her back and we walk together outside. Vic takes her arm in mine and I walk on the outside. I look over to her, decidedly happy, and tell her, "Hey, I don't have to sell it this time."

Vic laughs, "Well, I'm glad your not faking it."

"Nope"

We walk about a block without saying anything.

"You know why I'm supposed to walk on the outside?"

"Why?"

"It originally started because men wore their swords on the right so they could protect their ladies. Then it progressed to men protecting their ladies fashions from dirt and debris on the road and now, on this night, it's an old cowboy making sure his lady is safe even though she can protect herself."

"I do feel safe with you, Walt. I hope you know that and I'm not just talking about my body. I feel safe with my heart too and I have never felt this before."

I straightened out my arm so that I was holding her hand and she spread my fingers and intertwined them in hers. We walked a couple of more blocks stopping and looking into a few antique store windows. Vic, admiring a handmade turquoise necklace in a shop window, looked stunning in the moonlight. How did I get so lucky, I ask myself.

We turn to head back, the wine losing its effect on both of us. When we reach my pick-up, I open Vic's door and hold her hand as she takes her seat. I think how I don't want this night to end and how much I want to make love with her.

As she takes her seat, she says, "If you ask I will say yes."

It feels like I am dreaming. Maybe the wine didn't wear off and I lean in and kiss her sweet lips.

"You taste like garlic"

She laughs at me, "Well you ordered for me cowboy!" I kiss her again.

"Yeah, but you taste good."

I walk to my side of the truck, fire her up, and head back to the interstate.

Ignoring Vic's invitation because as much as I want her I don't want to make love in a hotel where it means nothing.

"Thank you."

"Thank you for what?"

"Thank you for saying yes."

"Oh that." She looks down a bit embarrassed.

We leave it at that and about the fourth mile-marker in Vic unbuckles her seat belt, puts the arm-rest in the upright, and slides across the bench seat. She sits tight on my side and leans on my chest. As natural as sunrise, I put my arm around her, and lean over and kiss the top of her golden locks. Vic rests her hand in my lap and by the time I reach her house, she has reached up and is holding my right hand in her own. I could stay like this forever and was almost sorry I reached her house.

"Would you like to come in for a night cap?"

"I think I will pass"

She looks disappointed as if she has done something wrong and I quickly interject, "But if you have any coffee….."

She smiles, "Sure do."

Vic beats me to the front door and hands me her key. I smile, and open the door, handing her back her key.

"Make yourself at home while I put on a pot"

I take off my hat and set it on her entry table brim up. I need good fortune on my side. The smell of coffee drifts into the living room as Vic enters the room, without her sandals, and sits next to me on the sofa. She pulls my arm around her shoulders and sinks into my side, throwing her legs up the couch.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"Did you ever imagine us …you know…like this?"

"Yup"

"Really?"

"Yup"

"Are you going to go all weird on me, Walt?"

"Nope"

"Then what's with the one word answers?"

"Nothin'"

She pokes me in the ribs and I start to laugh, "Hey my ribs still hurt from chasing those prisoners in the snow last winter. "

"I'm sorry but you deserved it."

We laugh.

"That's when I knew by the way."

I look over at her curiously.

"When you were up in those mountains and I hit the FBI asshole that's when I knew how I felt about you. You were more than a partner. More than my best friend. I actually took off my wedding ring that night as I cried about you. I knew you were hurt. I knew you would never quit but I also knew that you were the man I have been looking for my whole life."

I leaned over and put my free hand around her waist and kissed her. I wanted to tell her in just that one kiss how I knew she was waiting for me and how I was thinking about her while I was falling down the mountain, landing in the ice water, thinking I could die and never see her again. I wanted to tell her that I loved her and that I was going to come back to her because this is where I belong. I wanted to tell her that she saved my life because she filled my heart once again with love. I wanted her to know all of these truths as I kissed her.

Our lips parted and her eyes looked simply dreamy.

"Wow" she said softly. "Simply, wow."

I smiled and rubbed my thumb against her tummy.

"I better get that coffee"

Vic got up and sauntered into the kitchen. I followed her and held her from behind as she poured me a cup. I rested my head over her shoulder and kissed softly kissed her neck and earlobe.

"Walt, Walt, stop. We have to stop."

"What's wrong." I released my hold and she turns to face me.

"I'm stupid that's what's wrong."

A little stunned I just look at her trying to figure out what I have done wrong.

She holds her head down and rubs her forehead with her fingers. She does that a lot when she's thinking. "I don't know how to say this without just saying it but I don't think you carry a condom in your wallet and I don't have anything here."

I smile at her, "I don't have HIV or any STD's. " She doesn't laugh back but looks at me seriously.

"Neither do I, Walt, but I don't think you want to run the risk of having a baby. "

I lean in, pressing against her, "Says who".


	9. Moving On

**_**Tonight's episode was so intense I decided not to write about it and save it for tomorrow. Hope this helps my fellow Longvic shippers sleep well tonight. Thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate them. You guys are awesome.**_**

I wrap my arms around Vic's waist and kiss her deeply and she returns in kind. We come up for air and Vic puts her hands on my chest.

"Walt, I…

She doesn't get the next word out and I kiss her lips softly and then step away from her toward the living room.

"I'm gonna say goodnight."

"Walt, why?"

"I want it to be right. I don't want you waking up in the morning and regret that I'm here."

"I feel good about it. About us."

"I do too and I want to keep it that way. We don't need to rush."

I pick up my hat and ease it onto my head as I open her front door. She walks over to me and lays her hand on my chest, directly over my heart, and I can't help but hold it in place and I lean in and kiss her cheek and whisper, "Good night, sweetheart."

I head out to my truck, jump in and throw my finger up as a wave. The solitude of the road brings me back to my thoughts and I am thankful for what I feel in my heart and for the possibilities of love again. I am fairly confident that Cady and Henry will be happy for me and I want to tell Cady about it which is even more evidence that I feel good about it. I tried to hide Lizzie because I never felt good about being with her and I am still a bit disappointed in myself for not handling it better. It was part of my journey, I suppose and it sure helps me to know that being with Vic is so right.

My cabin seems more isolated and lonely as I hunker down for the night. I roll over the last 24 hours in my head and it's almost like a dream I made up except for the stops and starts of our date. I chuckle thinking about going on a date. Hell, I hope she doesn't call me her boyfriend. I'm too old for that but manfriend doesn't exist. Oh hell.

The next morning I call Ruby and tell her I will be in a little later than usual because I have a couple of errands to run. When I do get in, Ruby gives me the once over and goes back to the computer. I look in once piece so I suppose she is happy and not too worried about me. Branch is at the doctor's office for a follow-up. Vic is in court about a traffic citation and Ferg is dropping off our one prisoner at the county jail.

This gives me a little bit of time and I wrap up the gift I bought Vic on the way in and put it in her top desk drawer. Ruby, looks at me, and keeps typing.

"Don't you start old woman."

"I'm not saying a word Walter. Besides, if she hurts you, I think I can take her. So, I'm not worried about a thing."

I smile at her because I can't help myself. I walk over and kiss her forehead.

She smacks my back bottom with a magazine and I scoot into my office. I haven't felt this light in a long time. I get to work and a little bit later Vic ambles into the office.

"Well another victory for the po-lice"

She pokes her head in my office, "Good morning, Walt."

"Mornin'"

She slides into her office chair and I feel for any hint of discomfort. Nothing.

I wait. Still nothing.

I sit and wait, going through the patrol logs, when Vic darkens my doorway. She has the present I bought her still wrapped and she coyly asks, "Walt, what's this."

"A little something for you."

"I know it's from you but what's this?"

"Open it and find out."

"No, Walt what's this?"

"Ah, I messed up didn't I?"

"You set the rules. Not me. Work is work and play is play."

"I'm not playing."

Vic stood there almost frozen contemplating her next course of action.

"Listen, I'm already going eight ways to Sunday so you can't do this. Not at work."

"You're right"

"ok, then."

"k"

My heart sank a little but I know she is right.

Vic walked back to her desk, put the gift away, and went through the day as if nothing had happened. It made me respect her even more, as if that were possible, and it was just another reason to know that I picked well when I picked her.

It was almost shift change when I heard Vic dole out her pleasantries and wish everyone good night.

"Night, Walt." I heard her yell from the other room and with that she was gone. I am distinctly confused and begin to question everything when my office phone rings.

"Sheriff Longmire"

"Hey"

"Hey"

"I suppose in your 19th century head it's okay for me to cook dinner for us, right?"

I chuckle, "Yup"

"6 o'clock?"

"Yup and my 21st century body thanks you."

I knock on Vic's door at six on the dot and she greets me wearing a black tank top and black shorts. I can't get over how beautiful she looks in something so damn simple.

"Hi, soup's on."

"Great, oh you may want to get this in the freezer."

"Thank you, what is it?"

"Just a little ice cream for dessert."

We dine to soup and salad. A nice reprieve from the pasta the night before and the ice cream is the perfect touch for dessert. Our conversation is easier than last night. I'm a bit anxious because she hasn't mentioned my gift and clearly we aren't at work.

"Would you like to take a walk?"

"Actually, I was thinking", she opens a kitchen drawer and takes out my mysterious gift…"I want to open this now that you're here."

I smile relieved she hasn't forgotten about it but a bit bashful that I bought her something so soon.

Vic sits on her couch and motions for me to sit next to her. She rips open the paper and looks up at me.

"Okay Walt. I don't get it. Why in the world did you of all people buy me a cell phone?"

"Cause, I figured you would want to always be able to get a hold of me now that I'm yours."

"But you don't have a phone."

"Well, actually I was gonna carry that one. It's for you. No one else."

Vic smiled and moved over sitting on my lap with her arms draped around my neck, "You are gonna make it so easy to love you, aren't you."

"Yup"

She kissed me as if she never wanted to let go, it was warm, long and deep. For the first time in my life, I was thankful for modern technology.


	10. Reality Check

_Plato once said, "Every heart sings a song, incomplete, until another heart whispers back. Those who wish to sing always find a song. At the touch of a lover, everyone becomes a poet."_

Vic and I stayed like that for a long time. My hands finding the curves of her body and enjoying the journey along the way. Our kisses become longer and filled with passion. Vic breaks our embrace and her eyes smolder as they consume me. She unsnaps my shirt and descends down my chest with tortuous kisses stopping at the protrusion of my nipples and giving them a sharp tug with her teeth. I let out an audible groan surprising even myself.

I need to take over because I am going to explode before we get started but it feels to good to resist. Vic makes her way to my bear claw belt buckle and gets the top two buttons of my 501's undone when I grab her hands and find her lips with my own pulling her arms back around my neck.

"What's wrong, Walt"

"Nothing's wrong. I just need to last for you that's all."

I could feel the heat from her face as she blushed and the reality of our age difference pours over me like an ice cold shower. I hang my head down because now I'm embarrassed too and I really don't want to have these thoughts or this conversation.

Vic slides off my lap, the mood has shifted, and she takes the space beside me on the sofa with her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry"

"There's nothing to be sorry about."

"Yeah, there is. I'm sorry that I'm not 30 years old."

"I don't want you to be 30, Walt."

I have so many emotions running through me and I retreat to silence. My natural defense. Vic gets to her feet and stretches her hand out to me. I study her long fingers and caress the long digits with my own.

"Come on"

She motions me up and I agree. Under her spell as usual.

We move toward her bedroom and past an elegantly framed Rocky poster in the hallway. "Sleep with me"

"Vic…"

"No, sleep with me. Let's just sleep, ok"

I smile at her and the shame begins to fade but I am still aware of this gnawing concern about our age difference.

"Ah, I normally sleep in bottoms…but…ah"

She laughs at me…"Unless your commando I think we will be good…hell even if you are commando we will be good. "

I can't help but laugh at her enthusiasm as I strip to my boxers and Vic claims her side of the bed rolling onto her side and facing away from me. I don't know if this is a rejection or an invitation but given the circumstances I roll onto my side and slowly parallel Vic's beautiful body wrapping my arm around her and burying my face into her hair. She wraps her arm around mine without saying a word.

We lay there for a while my brain works in overtime trying to find the right words when suddenly they tumble and spill out of my mouth.

"I just want to please you. That's why I had to stop."

"I know." She tightened her hold on my arm as if reaffirming her statement.

"I don't think you do, really." I was glad she was still facing away from me as this sudden urge to confess was taking over.

"I worry, Vic. I worry about our age difference. I worry that I will be too old to satisfy you when you hit your prime. I worry that I won't measure up to your expectations or your experience for that matter." I am pretty sure that Vic has more experience than I do in the lovemaking department and as sure as I am about the man I am I also don't want to be measured by any other man. It's primal. Its simple mindedness but it's also true.

She rubs the hair on my arms with soft gentle strokes.

"Why do you worry about those things, Walt? It doesn't make sense. I want to be with you."

"I worry because that's what you do when you want to please the woman you love."

With that, Vic turned to face me, her eyes were glistening.

"I chose you, silly. You please me by just being your 19th century-self. You are such a contradiction. Mr. let me be the man and soft and sweet all at the same time."

She kissed my lips, telling me in her way, it would be okay.

"By the way, in case you haven't noticed I love you, too."

My lips found hers again this time without hesitation and I decided to let nature take its course. Plato was right.


	11. The Morning After

_*****I probably could write about these two forever but I don't want to wear out my welcome...lol...or make the chapters meaningless...so let me know...thank you Longvic's out there...I appreciate your reviews.*****_

_**This one is Mature Rating**_

The sweet sensation of her first surrender plays a love song for only me to hear as our bodies lay tangled together. I feel the renewed confidence that only love can provide and I feel the darkness beginning to lift from my spirit. I love this, girl. I like this, girl and I want to be here with her. I know she will call me out on my bullshit and that's ok because she knows who I am in many ways she is me.

"Did you really mean what you said."

I allow my hand to caress her arm, "Yup."

"Do you even know what I'm talking about?"

"Nope."

Vic tries to roll over and face me and I playfully hold her in place. She laughs and says, "Uncle." We both smile and she rolls over to face me.

"Then how can you say, yup, if you don't know what the hell I'm talking about?"

"Because, I mean everything I say to you, Victoria."

"I will remember that."

"I hope you do."

She kisses me and I feel the heat rise from her body. Her ravenous desire is surprising. I never thought I was a bad looking fella but I never felt craved by a woman. Her touch is intoxicating and I can feel myself being once again captured by her spell. I am a willing prisoner as she seizes me once more. Our lovemaking is slow and purposeful and any thoughts or fears of pleasing my lioness have dissipated with her roars of rapture. Vic mounts my thighs and our thrusts become one. I don't want to close my eyes and miss her pleasure as I gently stroke her full breasts. She picks up the pace unable to stand the tension any longer and we both peak my back arching to reach the depths inside of her. I find myself out of breath and the sudden loss of air heightens my explosion.

"You were worried about being an old man." She scoffs. "I couldn't have handled you at 30."

Vic smothers my face with kisses and I respond in kind finding my mouth on hers for a long, slow, mastery kiss. I look into her aching eyes and ask, "what was I supposed to remember saying." Instead of answering she kisses me again and rolls to her side of the bed. I kiss the nape of her neck and try to recollect my thoughts still surprised at how much I want her. I softly whisper, "I love you." and we drift to sleep with our legs folded together.

I wake up to the sound of running water and alone in the bed. For a moment I am lost as I look around at her sparse but very neat bedroom. I quietly enter the bathroom.

"Room for one more?" It was more of a statement than a question. I pull back the opaque shower curtain and think about how long it's been since I have showered with a beautiful woman. Martha and I rarely showered together but it's such a simple and erotic exercise in intimacy. Vic smiles, her hair wet and clinging to her round face, she takes my breath away.

She turns to face me and kisses my lips. "Good morning, sunshine."

I can't help but smile and offer to soap up her back. She returns in kind as I lean against the shower wall.

She traces the scars on my back with the soft tip of her fingers. "Walt, what are these about?" For a moment, I think she will hate me if I tell the truth, but I know I don't have a choice. Not only should I not lie to her I don't want to lie to her. Never to her.

"I got those in Denver."

"Denver?"

"Yup"

"But how?"

She puts a hand on each scar and has stopped scrubbing my back. I can feel her wanting to know the truth.

"I went after Miller Beck. He had a gang of meth head buddies with him. One of 'em had a knife and I got the worst of it. I didn't kill him."

"But you wish you had?"

"Yup, I do."

Vic wraps her arms around me and I reach down and hold her arms to my body. I suddenly fill with emotion as if I have been set completely free. With Martha's killer dead and those pulling the strings having meet the same demise I can let the burden of her death go.

"Walt, I know you will always love Martha. I want you, too. I am glad you do because in a way it means you will always love me."

I hung my head and the water splashed on my neck. I don't know what I have done to deserve this; two great loves in one lifetime. I am thankful and I vow to protect it no matter what.

Vic presses her head against my slippery back and I can feel the soft roundness of her breasts on my back. I don't want to move and spoil this moment, a moment that lasts a lifetime.

"Thank you for telling me."

"What did you want me to remember last night?"

Vic is silent and I know whatever it is she is scared to say it.

"The other night….." she trails off as if she fears the worst. I hold her arms tight around my chest reassuring her through gesture that she is safe to open her heart to me.

She starts off slowly searching for the right words, "Did you mean it when you said you wouldn't mind having a baby?"

"I meant it"

I knew she was upset but I didn't know why.

"ok"

Vic drifts off, her mind a million miles away. My stomach clinches in a knot as I think I have said the wrong thing. How can I possibly tell her that I have thought about it since we rescued Sophia? I don't know what to say or do and my heart begins to retreat into its protective shell fearing I have made a fatal error. A lapse in judgment while under passions spell has dethroned even great men so why should I be any different? Why does there have to be a morning after?


	12. Kiss and Tell

_*****Hi fellow Longvic shippers. Here's one to tide you over. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for the reviews they inspire me. *****_

Vic steps out of the shower and I stay behind so she can have some space. I don't want to pry but I obviously want to know what is bothering her. I need to fix whatever is broken. I know we both have secrets, hidden compartments inside of our inner depths that we never share with anyone. I know she does because she is just like me and there are parts of myself I would never reveal to anyone. Parts, I keep hidden even from myself. I close my eyes and let the hot water pour over my head. I can feel my heart beating as if it wants to run out of my chest. It's the distinctive beat of a heart in fear. In fear, of crossing the line, and never being able to recover from whatever pain I caused. The cut of my words must be too deep for me to fathom.

I am reminded of Sophia and the way she held the look of cautious optimism after being rescued. At that moment, I imagined what our baby would look like and the feisty personality she would have. Just like her mother. It scared me but it was a good scared and in a way, I suppose that was the first time that I realized that I was truly in love with Victoria not just enamored with her.

The water begins to cool as I step out of the shower and decide not to ask again. I dry off and put on my 501's. Wearing only my jeans I join Vic in the kitchen where she is scrambling eggs and making toast.

"Can I make coffee?"

"That would be great."

I grind some beans and put on a pot of Joe.

"I thought you were turning into the Incredible Mr. Limpet, in there." She laughs at me and the mood lightens.

"I hope my lips aren't that big", I joke back.

I close the distance between us, and hold Vic's hands in mine, amazed by the size difference. Despite the promises I made to myself just moments ago, I whisper, "Tell me what's wrong. Don't shut me out, Vic."

She holds her head down staying silent.

I hear Martha's refrain of how detrimental my stoicism is to those that love me. I also realize that by nature it makes me a hypocrite. I want her to be open with me but I refuse the same in kind. I can feel my chin weaken and I know this will never work between us, not like it is now and I say just that, aloud. Vic looks up at me with tears welling as her eyes meet mine. I search her face and all I find is remorse.

The lump in my throat begins to ache as I tell her that I only know one way to love and that's completely and I can't have it half-way with her. It's a compromise I'm not prepared to make. She remains silent and falls against my bare chest. We stand in the kitchen, in each other's arms, without saying a word. After a while, I kiss the top of her head, and break our embrace.

"I have to get home to change for work."

"ok."

"I'll see you later, then?"

She wipes the tears from her eyes and cowboys up, "Yeah."

Having lost my appetite, I quickly finish dressing and head for the door. Without turning back I say, "See you later." As I open the door, the pain overwhelms me, but I keep heading for my truck. I slide in and see the cell phone I bought on the dashboard. I sit behind the wheel as the rams horns prepare to butt me and knock some sense into my head. I pick up the phone and call Ruby.

"Ruby, I still got those vacation days?"

"Yes, Walt, you only used one!."

"Well, I'm using another one."

"Ok, Walter."

I grip the steering wheel and slap the rams' horns. I get out of the truck and see Vic running toward me. I reach out, grab her arms, and wrap them around me.

"Walt, I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry. I'm here, Victoria but I have to confess that I lied to you about something."

She looks up searching my face for clues fearing the worst.

"I promised I would only use the cell phone for you but I just used it to call in a vacation day."

I take her hand, "come with me." We get in my pick-up and head up to one of my favorite spots, a plateau overlooking Durant. I get out of the truck, grab the stowed blanket, and lead her to the flattest spot. I throw down the blanket and we sit taking in the majestic views of our town.

"I come here to think, a lot."

"Walt, this is beautiful."

"Yup, kinda like you. It's wild, its untamed, it's breathtaking and it's mine. Just like I never left it I'm never leaving you. So, whatever it is, it's ok."

Vic leaned her head over, "When I was 16 I got pregnant. I was stupid. I was rebellious. I thought I was in love but as soon as he found out he bolted. It was high school, Walt. He never talked to me and told everyone I was a slut. I couldn't tell my parents so I lied and one weekend I went to New York and got an abortion. My parents thought I was spending the weekend with my best friend. It was some back alley deal and they messed me up." She started to cry again holding her head down in shame.

I put my hand under her chin lifting it so she could see me. "Vic, you were a kid."

"Walt, my life is a series of one bad choice after another. I don't have a string of successes like you do. I mean , look at my life, it's pretty fucked up."

"Not from where I sit."

"I have never told a soul about this not even Sean."

"He didn't wonder?"

"No, he didn't want kids. So I just agreed with him because I could never bring myself to tell him but I love babies."

"I'm glad you told me, Vic."

"The truth is, ever since we went to Arizona it's been right under the surface. So many things about Polina and Sophia reminded me of my teen years. That really could have been me dead under a bridge in the middle of nowhere. I find it almost impossible to believe that you would love me, Walt."

"You can believe it."

"For the first time since I was 16 I have thought about being a mom and it fucked me up. The doc says I can have babies but it would be hard to get pregnant and carry the baby to term. I thought I had resolved all of these feelings, you know, but all of this that's happened between just put it over the edge."

I hold her and say, "Victoria, look at me. If it happens, it happens. If it doesn't, it doesn't. You just have to know that either way I'm here for good. One of the few advantages of being my age is being sure and I'm sure that what I feel for you is legitimate. I'm thankful for us being friends for so long. Friendship lasts once age sets in. I'm banking on that because if I don't I would worry about you leaving. It's still in the back of my mind but the joy I feel now would be worth the pain later."

Vic looks up, rises to her knees, and kisses me. "I love you, Walter Longmire and I always will."

We kiss with the sun leaning on our backs.

"I didn't eat breakfast I don't think I can do it again", I whisper in her ear.

"Well, there's only one way I know to make our baby. So think again, mister." With that, my heart falls completely and solidily in love with Victoria Moretti and I thank God for her and the wide-open spaces of my beloved Wyoming.


	13. Doubt

_**Thank you to all the Longvic shippers for the amazing reviews. I hope you all enjoy the latest installment and I will keep writing if you keep reading :) I look forward to hearing your thoughts.**_

"What have you done to me, girl?" I feel every ounce of energy depleted from my body and know I do not have the physical power to resist her. Vic laughs into my elbow where her head is resting. We lay in each other's arms half dressed from a beautiful morning of lovemaking.

How do we move on from here as if it's another day because it is not it's a move in a direction I never thought would really happen for me again in this lifetime. Despite my confidence in my love for Vic and her seemingly enjoyment of me I cannot sustain her appetite but for now I will chalk it up to something new and part of her natural excitement of a new lover. I think about her confession and her trust in me is reassuring that I am her best friend. Starting a new family doesn't really scare me as much as remind me of how much life is still inside of me and how doing something well gives you confidence that you can repeat it again. I think I am a fairly good dad and would welcome the chance to be surrounded by babies, especially Vic's babies. She would be one cracker jack of a mother.

I think of Cady and wonder how she would feel having brothers and sisters so much younger. I worry about that even though she would tell me it's fine it may not be fair to her. The town criers may have a few harsh words but they don't matter anyway except when it comes to election time so I better be ready to retire when everyone in the town learns about us. In the end, the community has the final say, and winning by 17 votes is a sure sign I am on the back end of my tenure. I suppose I had that all figured when I kissed her in the town square.

As if Vic can feel my apprehension she whispers in my ear, "Walt, what's going on in that brain of yours?" She traces the outline of my jaw with her long slender finger and rests the tip on my lips.

"Thoughts"

"Ah yeah, when you're ready you will speak. How can I forget?"

"Yup."

She squeezes my arm letting me know it's ok to be me as my stomach lets out a loud roar and Vic laughs at my hunger pains.

"I have to feed my love machine."

"Your love machine is worn out."

"Take care of your shit because I have definite plans for it." Vic reveals a ravenous smile and I am enthralled at her desire for me. It is intoxicating and intimidating at the same time.

We head back to her house and eat.

"Have you had enough of me, yet?"

I pause, a little stunned by her question, and shake off the impact while my look of curiosity followed by silence prompts a refrain.

"Walt, look my timing may suck, but I think I'm starting to get a little bit freaked out by all of this."

My eyes meet hers and I study their sincerity. "Which part? Which part of all of this freaks you out?"

"All of it."

I continue to study her and can almost see the cloud of darkness hover over her golden locks.

"I don't have the words to reassure you, Vic. I don't have the words for myself to ease the doubts, the fears, the anguish that boils up inside but the only thing I know for sure is that our spirits are simpatico. That trumps everything else. Plus, the fact that I love you."

She leans in and kisses me. She tastes like forever.

"I gotta go."

"I thought you took the day off?"

"I did. I gotta go home and shower again and get some fresh clothes. I need to sleep, Vic. You wore an old man out." Her look of disappointment was both flattering and worrisome.

"Ok, Walt. No strings, ok"

"Strings don't bother me just don't pull them too tight."

"No worries there. See ya." Vic turns and heads for the front door opening it for me.

I am a little thrown by the dismissiveness of her response but muster up and head for home.

As the steamy water pours over my head, my thoughts run toward the freedom of my subconscious. Doubt begins to spin it's wicked tales and I begin to question what I believe to be real. I chastise myself for pouring out my emotions and I question my lack of resistance to do so when I am with her. The words just seem to fall out as if my existence is predicated on revealing all of my hidden secrets. The compulsion to confess calls up my defenses but I don't want to surrender to them. My defenses are right though, there's too much I don't know, too many questions still left unanswered. Answers I don't have myself so how can I expect her to know and she was so quick to dismiss me.

The questions roll around, "Walt, what are you doing? You will be the laughing stock of Durant. Are you insane you can kiss your tenure as Sheriff good-bye. Baby. Baby. Baby, what in the hell were you thinking, talking about babies! What will Cady say having a little brother or sister – she's old enough to be the baby's mother, Walt!"

I put my hands to my face covering my eyes hoping that the voice of fear and doubt would shut up. Instead, they roll around my head as I lay on my bed hoping to fall asleep but with each attempt to cast them aside, they resound louder with each refrain. "Will Vic want to marry me? It's the only way I know how to be with a woman I am love with. The uncertainty of my uncertainty rattles my otherwise surefootedness. I think of calling her but don't want to seem needy. Then I think of going back over to her house but that will seem like desperation. I take notice of my cabin and realize how ill prepared it is for a woman. It's half finished, hell the shower isn't really an equipped shower, what woman would want to live here. I don't have anything to offer her and start regretting my impetuousness.

An unfamiliar ring bellows in my bedroom. The 501's are vibrating on the floor and I retrieve the cell phone from the back pocket. A picture of Vic with her tongue sticking out is flashing on the screen.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"So, what are you doing?"

"Listening to you"

"Oh"

I'm silent because I don't know what to say to her.

"Walt, ummm listen ummm…"

Her hesitation churns in my stomach and I think the floor is about to be let out from under my feet.

"Whatever it is Vic just say it"

"Don't let me hurt you."

"Walt?"

"Yup"

"Maybe…." she doesn't finish her sentence…I can hear her crying and the phone disconnect. I throw on my 501's, ropers and a t-shirt and head for the door. As I open it, I see Vic's truck parked in front, she has her head leaning forward over the steering wheel obviously crying and she doesn't hear me walk up to the door.

I open it, she is startled, and she is a mess. I grab her arm and she collapses into me. At that moment, all of my fears and doubts wash away because I know that she is a part of me. I know all the things she wants to say to me as I was thinking them only a few moments ago. I want to tell her but I don't know how. I want to let her know that my love is true but I don't know how. I can think of all the great intellectuals and poets but knowing those things and feeling those things are two different entities.

Instead, I don't say a word. I just hold her and as her tears subside, I look into her eyes and smile. My lips find hers and we kiss standing in the doorway of her truck and the taste of her tears lingers on my tongue. My mind thinks of the last time Vic was in front of my cabin in her truck and I was trying like hell for her or anyone else not to know Lizzie was inside. I was so ashamed. Here I am now kissing Vic for the world to see because I know this is right. I know this love is real and there is nothing shameful about love.

"Walt…I"

"I know, Vic"

She kisses me, her body presses against mine, and I think it's not possible but I think again and realize it is.

I finish my sentence, "Me too."


	14. A New Normal

_**Not trying to be a jerk but I didn't know where I wanted to take this so I ended it where it is and will have to ponder it a bit.**__**As always Longvic shippers I hope you enjoy.**_

I stand at the telephone staring. I can't unplug it and I can't bring myself to change the outgoing message. For the first time in my life I am sincerely undecided and have no idea what to do. I try to rationalize my actions to myself. If I have moved on and have a new love in my life, a love that I believe and want to be forever than I should be able to move on with my answering machine but the thing is I can't. I don't want to lose the sound of her voice. I also don't want to disrespect either of them.

With Lizzie I felt like I was cheating on Martha but I know I don't feel that way with Vic. When I am alone at night and my mind finally settles I often talk to Martha about Vic. I know she would want me to be happy and except for a few ups and downs prompted by my insecurities we are a good fit. Vic has never mentioned Martha's voice on the recorder but I suspect that is why she calls me on the cell phone because she doesn't want to mention it to me. Part of me thinks it's one of the subconscious reasons I bought the damned thing so I wouldn't have to ever make this choice. For the moment, I decide not to decide, and that decision leaves me in a stir.

I pour myself a cup of coffee and stand in the doorway looking out on the prairie thinking that as the days have turned to weeks, Vic and I have not really settled into a rhythm of normalcy. I worry that we moved too fast too soon and while we talked about one of the four most important things in a serious relationship, the possibility of children, we haven't talked about the other three; marriage, money and where to live. I highly suspect that all three are an aversion given her past choices but they are important to me. I am an old fashioned man in that regard and I won't apologize for it. Having the ability to provide and protect is my main purpose in life and I can't deny it just as I can't deny my love for her.

We haven't talked about babies and family since the first time. Although she did ask why Martha and I just had Cady. We both wanted a house full of kids but it just didn't work out that way. I enjoy our lovemaking which to my surprise hasn't really slowed down a whole helluva a lot and I am just as surprised that Vic hasn't gotten pregnant, yet. I smile at the thought and it reassures me but just as quickly I chide myself for wanting a family but not asking her to marry me and for not being able to make a decision about Martha and the answering machine. I am right back where I started.

The luminous yellow from the sunrise gives inspiration to the start of a new day. I call Vic just because I want to hear the sound of her husky voice and I miss waking up next to her. I should tell her these things but I don't instead I keep them tucked inside hidden away from view and hidden from the one who should know they exist.

"Hey", the groveling baritone voice whispers into the phone.

"Hey"

"What time is it?"

"Early"

"Breakfast?"

"k….where?"

"Here?"

"k" ..click

I slide the phone into my back pocket and think how happy I am to hear her and awaken at the possibility of seeing her in just a few short minutes but that is tempered by the fact that I hate the new normal we have created. I want her with me, not a phone call away, regardless of appearances. Vic was just as concerned about my post as Sheriff as I was but being the smart girl she is she verified with the county counsel that we do not have a nepotism policy in the Sheriff's department nor in the County so we can do as we please officials be damned. So far, we haven't received any blow-back from any of the locals nor the business owners. If anything, people were sort of expecting it to happen, much to my surprise. As Ruby told me, "It was as plain as the hand in front of your face, Walter. It was just a matter of time." It helped that so much time had passed after her divorce from Sean and the whole county knowing what happened up at Chance's place. Vic was sorta of a hero after that, a modern Annie Oakley, I suppose. In these parts, that counts in the books.

I ease into the kitchen and whip up some eggs just waiting for Vic to darken my doorway and put them on to cook. I start a fresh pot of coffee and get the bacon going. I hear her pick-up and instantly feel relieved. I meet her at the front door and we kiss good morning. A very long and very sensual good morning kiss. She slides her hand down the front of my 501's and feels the reaction she suspected. "Glad to feel you missed me."

"Yup"

I take her hand, lead her to the kitchen, pour her cup of coffee, and start the eggs. I can feel her piercing eyes upon me as I cook. We eat and in typical Vic fashion, she puts a bare foot in between my legs while we eat. I don't know what it is about that gesture that gets my temperature to rise. I don't censure myself and the words fall out, "I missed waking up with you this morning."

"This morning?"

"Every morning, really."

"I bet you do."

I just look at her refusing to break my stare because I know she is teasing me but I am very serious at this moment. I want a new normal. Vic eats a couple more scoops of eggs and looks up again.

"Stop, your freaking me out, Walt."

I take her hand in mine, intertwining our fingers, as she smiles at me.

"So, that's why you called me over, mister. A early daylight spin on a booty call."

I pull myself closer to her and without any hesitation slide to one knee.

"Victoria, will you marry me? Will you allow me to love you for the rest of my life?"


	15. The Proposal

We sat on the porch for a long while without a word passing between us. For a moment, I thought I heard her speak but she didn't and I was too afraid to break the silence. Too afraid, really, to open my mouth because I couldn't sort out what I wanted to say. I searched for the proper prose but nothing would surface to the tip of my tongue. My mind circled back and around having never grown accustomed to acting on impulse my impetuousness this morning did not bode well.

Vic didn't say no but she didn't say yes either and I did not anticipate a non-answer. I didn't anticipate anything and that was part of my problem. I sat in my chair looking into the mountains and wishing I was there, alone. I know I have to stave off my instinct of being singular. One isn't necessarily, the loneliest number. The loneliest number is a one who wants to be a two and that's me a fledgling one and a maybe sorta kinda two.

If I get up and get in the Bullet and drive away how much of a coward would I really be for leaving my own house? Enough to risk sitting here any longer in complete silence. I contemplate the long-term ramifications of leaving my own house when I hear Vic's voice crack like a sonic boom.

"Walt, I'm sorry if I hurt you."

I turn and look at her but only manage to muster a little hint of a smile giving her permission to be off the preverbal hook, after all she did warn me, not to let her hurt me.

"I do love you." She hesitated and looked over at me, "I am in love with you."

I sat in silence not trusting the admissions because for the first time I am unsure of the essence of us. I meant what I said today. My love for her is so completely unexpected and overwhelming but she is a part of me, a part of my soul, my consciousness and I want her legally obligated to wake up with me in the morning.

"Walt, I know I don't make much sense to you right now but I need some time to think before I give you an answer, ok?"

"Yup." I knew I wasn't going to beg and frankly it's not her non-commitment either way that is bothering me it's the fact that I don' t know what's bothering her. The one thing that works is our ability to intuitively know about the other and I am failing.

My silence cuts through the arid Wyoming air as I stand. I turn to walk back into the house and she catches my hand. I grab a hold of her fingers and slide mine between the long openings knowing full well that I am never letting go. I tug on her hand and she naturally flows my lead into my arms. We stand soaking in the morning rays of sun that offer their hope for a new day.

"I didn't mean to blurt it out. I should have actually planned it, you know." I could feel the soft dampness of her tears on my shoulder and the muffled gasps of air pressed against my neck.

"I never want to make you cry in sadness, Victoria."

She nodded without speaking and I tighten my grasp around her pulling her closer to my body. She reaches up and holds me tighter.

"I'm here, Vic and I always will be. It's a promise I intend on keeping, forever."

Vic remains silent and I worry that I missed out on the clues. I look down at her tear stained face, thinking this is only the second time I have seen her cry and unlike the first, I lean down and kiss her tears away, my lips finding hers for a soft gentle conclusion. I arouse the ravenous sleeping giant inside of her and she responds by pulling the hair intertwined in her fingers. Our lovemaking becomes a tango of push and pull, take and being taken, our love is evident with every stroke, every kiss and every murmur. As we lay in the still silence of completeness, I wonder why she is afraid to say, yes.

I whisper, "Every part of you tells me yes but your words."

Vic softly spoke words I welcome, though still unexpected, and in a way explained everything, "I'm pregnant."


	16. Next Generation

_**Fellow Longvic shippers. This will be the final chapter in this story but whose to say there won't be another story! Thank you for all the wonderful feedback. I truly appreciate it. Enjoy!**_

I turn to face her and gently pull back the single strand of blonde hair covering her eyes. I kiss her lips and her belly.

"Hello, in there. I'm your Dad."

Vic strokes her hand through my hair as I lay my head on her tummy. I am filled with hope. I am filled with so much love it streams out of my pores. I think back a quarter of a century when I lay with Martha after finding out she was going to have Cady. It was the happiest day of my life and this morning is equally joyous even with Vic's vacillation.

I look up at her, moving closer, "A baby", I smile and the warmth of her return fills the void of the past hours.

"Yes."

"When did you find out?"

"I saw Doc Blumfield a couple of weeks ago and he confirmed it with blood tests. So it's for sure."

I started to pepper her with questions but thought the better of it because she waited before telling me. All kinds of thoughts poured into my head. Thoughts I didn't want to have. Why did she wait? Was she going to have an abortion and not tell me? Doesn't she want the baby? Oh man, Walt. Stop. Stop. Is this why she won't say, yes? Isn't this what she wants?

I lay there silent. I don't know what to do or what to say and I don't want to interrogate her like a suspect in a crime. Vic pregnant. The thought of it makes me smile.

"How do you feel about it?" I almost whisper without looking at her because I am afraid I will see something I don't want too.

"I'm scared shitless."

I lay there and listen. I know she doesn't do scared very well.

"All the years with Sean and I never got pregnant. I never worried about it because of the butcher shop job they did when I was 16 and now here I am after just months with you and I'm pregnant, Walt. I'm not ready for all of this, at least I don't think I am, and as much as I know I love you the prospect of all of this is terrifying. I don't have a long history of great fucking decisions, Walt. I have made some major mistakes and I don't want this to be another one. I can't fuck this up no matter what I decide. This is a motherfuckin' game changer."

I let her words soak into my mind and into my heart. I think maybe we did move too fast and the suddenness of being a mom and having a baby with me, at my age, is really agreeing to the possibility of raising a baby on your own given our profession and my tendency to never stray from a challenge or a dangerous situation. I think about how Martha had to accept the same challenges with Cady and how we had planned to grow old together surrounded by grand babies. The pain of those disappearing dreams is tempered a bit with Vic but they are brought back up to the surface with her fears.

"The prospect of waking up with you every morning for the rest of my life gives me reason to wake up but the prospect of having a family with you gives me an actual reason to live."

Vic leans over and kisses me. I look up at her still holding her in my arms. "It's ok to be scared, Vic. It's ok to just be when you are with me."

She lays her head down on my chest and I could feel her breathing. "What if I can't keep the baby? What if I can't carry her, Walt?"

"Her? I was thinking of a boy."

"I'm serious, Walt. I'm scared of losing her."

"I'm serious, too but I don't want him to be a junior. I don't want him having to carry the burden of my name. Being a Longmire is enough to live up too without being a Walt Longmire on top of it." I wasn't going to let her go down the path of unrighteousness and fall into the den of doubt. It will eat her alive if I do.

Her grip tightens on my arm and I know the wheels are spinning in her head. I know if anything that sounds like an order comes out of my mouth she will spin our world on its axis. I just let her be as we lay in each other's arms.

"Some of us don't have the luxury of being the Sheriff. I'm gonna go to work." Vic heads to the shower, which is now an actual shower, and I join her without invitation. We shower in silence and in typical Vic fashion she does something unexpected and welcome. She kisses the scars on my back and the most recent edition on my left tricep as she scrubs the healed wounds clean.

We both head out at the same time. I close the door behind me and catch her arm before she walks down the steps of the porch. The only rule we have is that we never part with nothing but love between us because one of us may not make it back home. I spin her around on her heels and gently embrace her with my hands in the small of her back.

"Hey"

"Hey"

We kiss very gently saying a world of sweet nothings in our silence.

She sashays to her pick-up and yells over her shoulder as I walk to the Bullet. "St. Patrick's Day."

"What?"

"St. Patrick's Day. March 17th. That's our due date. It's a fucked day for a Moretti to be born."

I smile, a broad wide smile because I have been given an unimaginable gift. "You mean, it's a great day for a Longmire to be born."

Vic hops in her truck and slides the window down as she starts it.

She leans out of the window and the truck starts to roll toward me. "Dominic. I'm thinkin' that's a good name for a Moretti-Longmire."

"Dominic! That's a helluva name for a Longmire!"

The truck inches forward and stops a few feet away. Vic signals with one finger motioning a direct order for me to walk over to her and I willingly oblige her command. She leans over and kisses my lips holding it just a bit longer than usual. When our lips part I hear her say clearly in my ear, "Yes."


	17. Epilogue

**_Epilogue –_**

**_Ok, peeps, this is the first time I have ever attempted an epilogue. I hope I have done justice to the characters and that everyone enjoys it. My brain is always brewing so hopefully I will come up with another short story for our favorite couple. Thank you, again for the wonderful reviews. Love y'all._**

All hospital coffee is bad. I would think a nice mom and pop coffee shop with freshly brewed coffee would be a winner in the hospital. Mom and Pop, that makes me smile, mom and pop. That's what Vic and I are…yup…mom and pop. I'm nervous but I feel good although I can't help but pace just a bit. With Vic's complications the doc decided that a Cesarean was the only safe way to deliver the babies. Ever since the word got out that Vic was having twins I have been somewhat of the AARP spokesman in Durant. My stock went up quite a bit at the rotary club and it doesn't help that Vic brags every chance she gets.

"Old man my ass. He knocked out twins." I laugh to myself as I hear her husky voice in my ears proudly singing this rather embarrassing refrain.

I turn to the Cheyenne Nation and ask him, "Hey, why don't you open a real coffee brew house here? It would be a gold mine."

"Walter, all hospital coffee is bad. It is the way it is supposed to be. You cannot fool with tradition."

Only, Henry.

He called the troops and they are meeting us at the hospital. Vic made a big production about having the babies on St. Patrick's Day but deep inside I think she loved the thought of the next generation of Longmire's' being born on St. Pat's so March 17th it is. Picking a wedding date was more difficult than a baby delivery date and in the end we woke up the Wednesday after I asked for her hand and drove to the Justice of the Peace and got hitched. I'm glad we decided to do it that way and no one had hurt feelings. We drove up to Philadelphia the first week of October, once Vic was confident she was going to be able to carry the babies. She wanted to tell her parents in person and I admit I was a little nervous meeting Vic, the senior, but all went well. Her mom thinks I have grounded Vic and while they are surprised she stayed in Wyoming they are very happy we are married and having a family. I can see where Vic gets her feistiness from and I know it took a lot of pressure off of her whether she ever admits it or not.

Cady is the first to arrive at the hospital. My beautiful daughter has been so amazingly supportive. When I told her about Vic and I marrying and that Vic was pregnant she was over the moon. She told me very plainly that she thought I was going to die after losing her mom. She was right, I was headed that way, but I suppose my sense of duty propelled me back toward life and Vic brought me back to life. She reassured me that God made me to be a dad so I shouldn't be nervous about being a dad now. I smile and pray she is right. Cady gives me a big hug and she starts snapping pictures with her smartphone.

"I'm starting the baby book for Vic, Dad. I can't wait for my baby brother and sister to get here." She looks so delighted.

"Where the hell are H.T. and G.M. my God babies should be birthed by now." Lucian struts up the hallway with Ruby right behind him. "Well, Walt, speak. Where are they?"

"They just took Vic back about half an hour ago. It will be a little bit."

"You nervous, boy?"

"Yup"

"Why, son. Your work is done. Damn it, Walt. Lighten up, boy. You done good so put a smile on that ugly face of yours. Ruby and I drove down to Santa Fe and got our God babies something special. Check this out. "Lucian opens up two tiny hat boxes with his and hers O'Farrell cowboy hats. They are the smallest hats I have ever seen.

"Got their initials in 'em. Ain't that special. Nothings' too good for H.T. and G.M."

I smile, a bit relieved that Lucian is here. He has a way of framing situations that put them in perspective for me.

"Lucian, you know Vic is going to have your ass if you keep calling Henry and Grace by their initials."

"Oh, son, don't make promises your wife won't keep. She can have my ass."

I stare at Lucian. I keep staring at Lucian.

"Walt, damn it, I'm just joking, man. Vic would eat me alive. I'm scared of her Walt." He pauses, "Really."

Vic and I decided on Henry Thomas and Grace Martha. Henry for my best friend, the Cheyenne Nation, and Thomas for Tom Horn, as a Wyomingite and lawman my son will know his heritage and what it stands for. Grace for the grace that God has bestowed upon us and Vic insisted on Martha. She wants her love kept alive. When she asked me if it was okay I was surprised but also pleased at the same time. She told me that Martha would always be a part of me and my love for her reassures her now as my wife that my love really is eternal,

Vic wanted to tell Cady on her own and I don't know what happened when she did but I do know that my daughter fell in love with Vic after that. They are the best of friends and I am a very lucky man, indeed.

The Doc comes out and I feel all the color drain from my face as I practically run to meet him. This is too early for him to be out here.

"Sheriff"

"Yup"

"Your wife wants to see you. Now!"

I follow on the doc's heels and the nurse stops me and instructs me to scrub and dress properly for the surgical room. I'm not supposed to be in here but I know my wife and I know she can be demanding.

"We just gave her something to relax her before we start the procedure so if she doesn't make too much sense, Sheriff."

I nod my head in acknowledgment, lean down, and take Vic's hand.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"I'm really not ready for this shit, Walt."

I can't help but laugh at her response. The past 8 months of marriage have been both challenging and delightful. There's no doubt she keeps me on my toes and no doubt how much I am in love. She was red hot when the Doc ordered bed rest but once I convinced her she could still do investigative work from home she eventually bought into it and of course became the spitfire home detective burning up the telephone lines. I came home one day to discover that Vic ordered voicemail service with separate lines. She took it upon herself to keep Martha's voice but it was a separate recording. She told me, that way, when you miss her you know she's there. Funny thing is I haven't listened to it but I think it's because I know it's there and it made me fall more deeply in love with Vic when she did that. I discover my capacity for love continuously grows when I am with her. She is so unexpected.

"You are fine. Our babies are going to be fine. "

The tears well up in her eyes and I know she is scared. This is the third time since I have known her where she has cried. I lean down, breaking the rules, pull my mask down and kiss her lips.

"You relax and let the Doc deliver our kids. You gotta kick Lucian's ass when you wake up because he keeps calling them H.T. and G.M. He even bought them each an O'Farrell like their ol' dad has."

Vic laughs out loud, and acquiesces, the drugs have kicked in.

I lean down, "I love you Victoria Moretti Longmire and I will be right here when you wake up. I will always be here."

"Forever?"

"Forever"

The next morning the Durant Daily News ran a front page announcement. Walter and Victoria Longmire welcome Henry Thomas Longmire, 6lbs, 6 ounces 17 1/2 inches and Grace Martha Longmire, 5lbs, 8ounces, 16 inches.

They had an above the fold picture of the twins donning their O'Farrells'. Lucian is going to pay for that picture the rest of his natural life.


End file.
